Existing random-access memory (“RAM”) modules include memory dice mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”). The RAM module PCB typically includes landing pads on both a front and a rear surface, and are used to make electrical connection with a motherboard PCB. The electrical connection(s) with the motherboard PCB is typically made by orthogonally mounting the RAM module PCB onto the motherboard PCB between conductive pins, to allow the conductive pins to make contact with the landing pads on the front and rear surface of the of the RAM module PCB. The conductive pins of the motherboard are stamped pins and can be solder-mounted (in sockets) to landing pads on the motherboard PCB. The conductive pins may also be mounted to the motherboard PCB using vias.
These existing techniques negatively influence signal integrity and power integrity between the motherboard PCB and the RAM module PCB. As an example, both the conductive pins and the vias lengthen the electrical pathway between the two PCBs and therefore introduce discontinuities, crosstalk, and transmission line losses into the electrical pathway.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.